


Munchkin

by starbirdrampant (ineasako22)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, inadvertent reveal fic, prompt: character A turns into a cat or dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/pseuds/starbirdrampant
Summary: Made for the February Ficlet Challenge 2018Prompt: Character A is turned into a cat or dogSomewhere, Plagg was laughing at him.





	Munchkin

Somewhere, Plagg was laughing at him. 

Adrien could see it now, Plagg’s little black legs kicking up in the air as he fell over from laughing so hard. He’d probably roll off a shelf… if he was on a shelf… if this hadn’t been something Plagg had planned from the beginning. 

No, Plagg was possessive, and a little too cheese obsessed, but by that detail alone, the kwami would never do anything to cut off his supply. 

He hoped.

Adrien glanced down at the paws – the _paws_ – that had been his hands only three hours before and wondered exactly when the universe had become so literal.

Maybe Ladybug would find him. 

_Yeah, maybe Ladybug will find you, and you’ll go on a nice boat ride along the Seine, and she’ll give you fish and scratch your ears and you’ll **stay a cat forever.**_

Er… maybe Ladybug _wouldn’t_ find him.

...Maybe Hawkmoth would.

At that, Adrien began looking for a way down. But what would have been easy for Chat Noir – a selectively placed baton here, a swing there, and he’d be on the ground before Plagg could say ‘camembert’ – was a lot _less_ easy for little black housecat. And he _was_ little. His legs didn’t look much longer than his hands had been wide (his human hands, let’s be accurate).

He peered over the edge of the building he’d gotten stuck on (don’t ask him how) and tried to analyze his surroundings. If he landed there, he could jump there… no, too far. If he jumped to that ledge, then down to that one, and landed on the canopy… nope, too many birds. He couldn’t be certain that his allergy to feathers had carried through, but an ill-timed sneeze in mid-air and Chat Noir would be Chat Mort, even if he landed on his feet.

“ _There_ you are.”

Adrien squawked – cats could squawk? – and nearly levitated right into the arms of his Lady. 

“Shh, Chaton,” she hushed, her gloved hands catching him gently around the middle and tucking him into her arms. “Plagg told me what happened. We’ll find a way to fix this.”

Adrien purred – _no, stop that, stop–_ and kept purring as Ladybug swung her way back to a Paris rooftop he knew quite well.

_Marinette?_

But Ladybug landed on the rooftop like she’d been doing it all her life, setting him down on the nearest chair and turning to him with a solemn expression that had him looking at her with wide, startled eyes.

“Plagg says he isn’t sure what caused this, but he hopes it’ll work itself out. But until then…” She faltered, clasping her hands together in uncharacteristic nervousness. “Until then, I don’t think I can hold my transformation the whole time, and I don’t trust that you’ll be safe anywhere else, so…” She huffed, then lifted her chin and straightened her shoulders in the way that had meant trouble for so many akuma, and said, “Tikki! Spots off!”

When the magic cleared, Adrien couldn’t help it, he said her name. “Marinette?”

It came out as a meow.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own.


End file.
